


One Last Time

by FallenMorning



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Death, Dragons, Forsworn, Gen, War, dragon rider, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMorning/pseuds/FallenMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Aecia doesn't want this to happen, but the war is already being fought. She fights the forsworn and like the others, perishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Aecia could do nothing but stare in horror as another one of her comrades fell.

 _It's time._  
The familiar voice of her dragon, Viran, echoed in her mind.  
It was time and there was no going back.  
This war was here whether she wanted it or not. Whether she fought or not, it was here.

Taking her spot Viran's back, Aecia could do nothing but wonder what caused this.  
She had heard the rumours that _he_ had gone mad, tricked others to join him and twisted their minds.  
With a roar and a scream, Aecia and Viran were high in the air, ready to fight.

_No matter what happens, I love you Viran and I want you to kill as many of them as you can even if I am not still with you._

_Do not speak such words! They will jinx us! We will survive this, all those who are on the side of good will._

* * *

Another fell, and another. It was so bad.  
Fighting in the air, fighting on the ground, fighting in their minds. There was so much death.  
All she could do was watch as others died.  
Viran dived toward the ground so that they could join the war below them.  
Aecia jumped off the second Viran's feet touched the ground.  
Her sword Kleur held steady in her hand.

She looked up to her majestic other half and smiled.  
Viran was still the most beautiful creature on the earth in her eyes. Her brown scales, her big brown eyes that were so full of wisdom and rage. The white spikes that protruded from her back and white teeth ready to bite into the necks of those who had betrayed the riders.  
It was a sight that brought tears to her eyes.

A yell came from behind them and Aecia turned just in time to see one of the forsworn running at them, his dragon in the air above him.  
Viran rose into the sky and began to fight while Aecia just stood there staring at the man running at her.

She was weak, a coward. By the standards of the Dragon Riders, she was pathetic.  
The man whose name Aecia didn't know swiped his sword at her.  
She jumped out of the way just in time but it still got her arm, luckily not deep.  
Before she could look up at Viran, he swiped again. This time Aecia got her sword up in time to block it.  
"You will perish!" The man yelled, his voice so full of hate and determination.

 _I will not!_ Aecia thought as she blocked more of his attacks.

* * *

She could feel both her own exhaustion and Viran's. They had joined back up and were now fighting another of the forsworn in the air – or she should say, they were losing against another of them.  
As she saw the dark green dragon approach once again, both of them knew this was going to be the last time.

"I love you Viran, I love you so much." She cried, her tears hitting the dragons scales.

_And I you child... and I you._

One last time.  
One last time did the rider hold her sword in a defensive position as the evil rider approached.  
One last time did she hug her dragon.  
One last time did she talk to Viran.  
One last time did she hear the dragon's voice in her head.  
One last time did the sword come into contact with her body.  
One last time did she see the sparkling brown scales of Viran through her watery eyes.  
One last time did Aecia feel pain.


End file.
